Fable 2: The Bowerstone Chronicles
by The Joeker
Summary: I get thrown into childhood again but in the Fable universe and with the female Hero of Bowerstone ;D mood swings and violence, all common in Fable 2 but being from a different reality... can I survive? *cue dramatic music* *crowd gasps* rated M for violence and sexual references no actual sex
1. Chapter 1:Meeting A Bird

Chapter 1: Meeting A Bird

"ow shit" I said, accidently putting my hands too close to the fire for comfort

I looked up to see two girls one standing behind the other the first looked to keeping the younger one there

"is there room for us sir?" the elder one asked

"of course kiddo" I said handing them a bowl of soup though in truth the elder girl was older than me

"I hope the soup is copacetic now tell me your story"

"im Rose and this is..."

"well...shit" I said, I remember everything im a universe jumper and I only remember who I am when someone converses with me

"what..." said Rose shifting uncomfortably

"yea what" said Sparrow toughly

"nothing please continue"

"this is Little Sparrow"

"hello sir" said Sparrow

"anyway we were woken up by the flames in our farmhouse and ran when a trader coming to buy from the farm approached we said what had happened and he took us here but he had to leave and now we need to learn how to survive on the streets"

"so you wish to live life as a bindle stiff" I chuckled

"very well" and over the next 3 months I taught them how to scavenge, cook and before Rose stopped me, steal

until I got a job

as an assassin

when I met the boss they laughed at me and after he finished laughing he had an epiphany "wait, your hired son"

"what?" said his second

"he's a kid..."

"no shit" I said

"he's a cocky little bastard an' all"

"think about it **_no one _**will suspect im', as long as you don't get caught son!" Said the leader, Mr B

"good on ya" said one of the other assassins

"lets raise a glass to..."

"Mr Focker" (yes the one from the movie who Ben Stiller played)

"to Mr Focker"

it paid well...monthly by then we were starving and Sparrow was concerned about me she used to beg me not to go then when I went anyway she told me to be careful

then I got a week off with full pay at the end of it because Lucien was cracking down

"look Little Sparrow" said Rose

"Castle Fairfax looks so nice, imagine the dining hall"

"ha! bet the old clodplate's havin' duck faggot or summit"

"ha ha" laughed the two sisters

"must be better than the crap we eat but I can't complain" said Sparrow

"right you are missy, right you are"

then we heard commotion "what the bloody hell's goin' on over there"

"lets go check it out" said Rose

"its better than sitting on our arses" said Sparrow

we all jogged to the noise when I saw Arfur approach Rose

"ello there young Rose, you look hungry ave' you reconsidered my offer?"

"we'll never be _**that **_hungry, the answer is no"

"you'll be back and I'll be waiting for ya" he said and skulked off

"filthy bastard" I said

I know" said Rose as we joined the crowd

I saw Sparrow eyes go glazed over as I was sure as I could, she could see what was happening with her Hero vision

"hello ladies and a-gentlemen" he addressed the crowd formally

"I have travelled all over Albion accumulating wondrous objects for your pleasure" he went over countless objects auctioning them off until he got to the box "this box was created by the ancients" he said and it didn't sell for anything

"very well the price keeps at 5 gold" he said

"there's no such thing as magic" said Rose I looked at her then Theresa

"we live in grim times indeed if the young are to world-weary to believe in magic, most children your age believe eagerly"

"what you...you really think it could be"

"for 5 gold coins you could have your answer"

"for 5 coins we could eat for a week"

"listen Rose by the end of that we week you will be no closer to your dream no closer to the inside of that beautiful castle"

"lets do it!" said Sparrow enthusiastically

"yeah lets!" said Rose

they both looked to me

"your both stupid...I'm down" I said

Meanwhile-

"oh no no no" repeated Derek

"fucking Albion weather" he mumbled

then he saw Focker, Rose and Sparrow, 3 poor kids with criminal ties he thought but he couldn't blame them they were starving and needed work

"oi kids mere' a minute"

"hey Del lemme guess you've lost your arrest warrants and you'll pay us one gold to get them back" I said

"urrr yeah" he said

as we walked we saw Barnum dodging fruit and veg getting hurled at him I'd done business with him before selling him things he'd asked me to...procure

"hey B!" I said

"oh hello kids how would you like to pose for me picture thing"

"I've got a name for that, a camera"

"a cam-era" he repeated

"we'll pose for a gold piece"

"since our last deal I've only 1 gold left but...for you, ok"

"excellent" I said and posed in a gun show type manor

as we walked we heard yelping and ran to the source and saw Rex, a wannabe criminal bullying a dog

"hey, what the fuck are you doing?" said Rose, this is the first time she's cursed

"havin' me a bit of fun whas it te you" and he head-butted her knocking her cold out

"he it a girl" said a voice

"yea an' now I'm gonna it another one" he said and turned to Sparrow who flung into combat she kicked his ass to the pavement and made him beg for mercy I asked if she wanted him... taken care of, she declined and Rose recovered

"did you see that? he whacked me on the head" I was already comforting the Dog

"it's alright buddy" I assured it, it let Sparrow near but was for about 1.5 secs weary of Rose but barked happily and wanted to come w/ us

"sorry boy but we can't feed you" she said and we walked away Sparrow was disappointed but I knew we'd see the dog again

we spent the day hunting the warrants, killing beetles, getting booze and delivering love letters

"hey he found one" said Sparrow

"hey Dog go to our shelter and wait, me an' Sparrow will feed and look after you"

"fine" said Rose

"time to buy the box"

we approached Murgo I'd also done business with him too

"hey M" I said

"hey F got any more... product?"

"nope sorry this my "family" M, "family" this is Murgo"

"hi" they said

"so could I get my hands on that music box?"

"5 go..." suddenly Murgo got a thought

"next product I get is free"

"done" I said and handed him a one-time use loyalty card

"a pleasure" he said and closed the side of the wagon

we placed the box on a crate and I held it in my hands "a very elegant design"

then Rose turned the handle and said with all three turns, I wish" then that beautiful(IMO)music came on and the box dissipated into the air

"the...the...box...dis...app...eared" mumbled Sparrow

"lets go to bed" Rose said grumpily

"lucky that was free"

as we approached the Dog bounded at our feet as we lay down

LATER:

the dog was barking Rose was coming to wake me up "th...there are guards" she whispered

"what?" I asked

"Lord Lucien has asked for you and the girls"

I whispered "I told him not to bring the girls into our business" the assassins guild didn't know Lucian left me alone as long as I do odd jobs for him from time to time

"this isn't about that" said the guard

"hmmm ok"

Rose only heard "Lucian...come to the castle...now" she woke Sparrow up and said "come on we're going to the castle!"

she obediently got up and followed us to the castle gates

as we got to a flight of stairs we were met by Jeeves the butler "hello young masters" he said

"ello' Jeeves" I said

"oh hello Focker" he replied

"now follow me please"

as we walked I saw Garth and said "hey G" I found some Old Kingdom artefacts free of charge for him

"hey, where are you going F?" he whispered

"to see L-man"

"well be careful his methods have been... extreme of late"

we followed him to Lucian's study "now address him as "my lord" speak only when spoken to and DO NOT for the love of god mention Lady Fairfax or Little Amelia"

"Lord Lucian the children are here for you"

"excellent Jeeves, err you may go now"

"very well sir"

"hello kids" said Lucian

"hello m'lud" I said

"now about that box... what did you wish from it and do you have it?"

"it disappeared m'lord" said Rose puzzled he knew

"and the wish?" he quizzed

"to live in a castle"

"I can arrange that, but I'm looking for talent, lets find out if you possess it"

"stand in the circle"

"ok" said Rose

me and Sparrow looked at each other and slowly started to walk toward it

"I don't trust it" said Sparrow

"good, me neither" I said

we entered and the blue light sprang up around us creating an impenetrable barricade

"its true, but which ones are you?" he started muttering to himself

"my lord?" asked Rose

"QUIET!"`he shouted

"two of you are heroes but one is the fourth and the other...is a fifth unheard of hero" he pulled a gun and pointed at Rose and fired, killing her

"NOOOOOOO..."yelled Sparrow before a bullet sent her out the window

before I got shot to I followed her and landed gracefully beside her limp body

as I did so the Dog was licking her unmoving broken hand, I knelt down "damn, what a fucking fall" i said looking up

I heard Theresa say in my head

"death is not your destiny today Little Sparrow"

A/N: so how was my grammar? review plz


	2. Chapter 2: Saving A Bird

Chapter 2: Saving A Bird

"OW SHIT!" i said as a Balverine lunged at me and bit me

"it's not far to the camp now" said Theresa half-heartedly with Sparrow slung over her shoulder

"it better be, for your sake" i grumbled

"Madame Theresa...oh, you have company" said a lady at the gate

"yes she's hurt" she said moving Sparrow slightly

"and he'll look after her while I'm gone" she pointed to me

"very well, OPEN THE GATES!" she bellowed

"fine" said a sleepy voice and the gate opened

"we need a-" Theresa started

"i found a caravan" i said

as Theresa laid her down she said "keep her-"

"i **_will_ not **leave her side" i said seriously

as Theresa left Sparrow stirred "wha...F...Focker"

"*sigh* i should probably tell you my real name...its Joe" i said with a pause

"that's a nice name" she said and fell unconscious

2 months later-

Sparrow is better now and i've taught her to hunt

2 years later-

as me, Sparrow and Blade the Dog come back from a hunt we go back to the caravan

"Joe" gasped Sparrow

"what..." i said

"you've got...fangs"

as i felt my teeth i realised...they _were_ fangs "oh shit the Balverine bite!"

"i'm going to di...turn" i said wincing at the pain wracking my body

"if i'm going to die i might as well die in the woods" i said

"no..." cried Sparrow

"sorry Sparrow"

"no...we...we can find a cure"

"goodbye" i said walking out the gate and on a full moon, what luck!

later-

Third person POV

as Sparrow was lying down listening to the sounds of Joe turning she hoped to cry herself to sleep

"BATTLE STATIONS!" shouted Johnson, the lead hunter

as Sparrow was going to her post she saw Joe crouched outside the gate

"JOE!" she said and jumped the gate accompined by Blade and then her friend Cruz

"wait Sparrow!" he said

as Sparrow creeped closer to Joe he turned around and she saw he was...normal

My POV

"YOUR FACES!" i laughed but stopped when Sparrow fired an arrow at my feet

"you..." she said surprised and sad as we walked back to the caravan

"i'm okay but i can turn when i want, not when the beast wants"

"extraordinary" said a voice

"what?" i asked

"what?" replied Sparrow

"humans fascinate me" said...Blade?

"do they?" i asked him

"indeed you do" he said

"since when can you talk?" i asked

"since you became half dog" he said

"how do you understand me?" i asked

"growing up around humans you tend to pick it up" he said

"shall we turn in?" i said

"yes lets" he sai

10 years later-

"SURPRISE!" we yelled as Sparrow returned from a lone hunt

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" i said

"wow thanks everyone" she said

Cruz's POV

"i'm going to make the move today"

"go ahead Cruz" said Tommy

"ok...i will...later"

"sure you will big guy"

T P(third person) POV

Joe had "organised" a Balverine swim off and Sparrow had went with the youngest, Jake

"GO ON" shouted Sparrow in encouragement we weren't going to let her bet and lose money on her birthday

Sparrow's POV

it went well today as the dancing started Joe asked me to dance with him and i told him I'd think about it and as i watched him i realised i had feelings for him he was caring, polite and handsome and unlike the other girls i don't obsess over him but inside i can't get enough of his company that's why i chose him as a hunting partner, as i watched him i saw Cruz looking at me

Joe found me later and said "i know you've been having feelings for me lately"

and before i could reply he kissed me! because it was a party we couldn't deepen the kiss but when he broke it off the way he looked into my eyes, it was if he was piercing my soul

and when people asked about it we said we were playing truth or dare

then later we all got drunk

and Joe drank us all under the table although i came second

Cruz's POV

"so anyway...wait" he said and pushed Tommy aside and he saw Sparrow kissing Joe and then he saw him look at her with such compassion

"no..." he said and dropped to the floor

"sorry man" said Tommy

My POV

"LETS GET FUCKING WASTED!" i yelled and started handing out beers until it was just me and Sparrow she got to 55 and dropped unconscious i got to 78 before dropping

1 month later-

i started to teach Soarrow hot to use a sword, well a stick and a crossbow

4 months later-

T P POV

"hey, Theresa wants you" said Cruz waking Sparrow up

"where's Joe?" she asked sleepily

"oh _him,_ probably dead" he said and walked out

as Sparrow went to the top of the hill she wondered where Joe was he said he'd be back from Bowerstone today

Meanwhile at the gates of the camp-

My POV

"is she any good with a sw...stick" said Theresa

i couldn't hold my laughter

"grow up plz" she sighed

"ok, she's really good" i said

"excellent, so is she ready?" she asked

"i think so" i said confidently

"excellent"

On the bridge-

as Sparrow saw me approching she hugged me "i missed you" she said

i hugged her back "it's time for vengence" i said with a grin

"the reason i went shopping was to get you the stuff in the chest by the caravan go get ready, i will to"

Sparrow's POV

as i opened the chest i saw a sword, a crossbow, a health potion, a spade, a dog elixir and a collar

as i waked ot of the caravan i saw Cruz "hey Cruz"

"hey Sparrow be careful ok but don't worry you've got muttface to protect you"

"arn't you missing someone"

"oh, and Joe!"

i slapped him...hard

"don't you dare talk about him like that" i hissed

he ran to his caravan crying

i was met at the gates with good bye's and good lucks

then i saw Joe

he was very handsome in his medium armour as we walked across the bridge Joe started-

My POV

"once Heroes were worshipped until they burned the guild down now you must enter the ruins to face three trials Strength, Skill and Will i will enter with you"

"great we have to enter spooky caverns" said Blade

"and haunted" i added

"oh joyus day"

as we got to the water i started to strip to my underpants

as i slipped out of my armour i put it in a bag and threw it across to the island and jumped in

Sparrow's POV

as we got to the water Joe started stripping!

he was teasing me, i was sure of it

then he jumped ina nd was soaking wet

i'll play him at his own game

My POV

i saw her start to undress, oh god, she had the body of an angel she was so beautiful

as she bent over to put her things in a bag she gave me good view of her sexy ass

as she jumped in we both swam to the island, dried ourselves off and looked at the door

"put the seal there" i said, gesturing to the door

as the door opened we decended into the inky blackness...

A/N: sorry about some spelling i'm on a different computer without spell check

oh, and the capital I's, i will fix that on tuesday

and if you have any chapter name ideas tell me (I will be following the Fable story)


	3. Chapter 3: Memories

"fuck me!" i yelled as we dived into the water Theresa told us was there

when we were dry-

"let go you bastard!" i said as a beetle latched onto me, as i got it off i raised my Dragonstomper 48.'s (i bought one and stole one off Reaver) and shot it's face off

as i looked in Sparrow's direction she was gracefully slashing. slicing and dicing her way through the bugs and Blade was ripping their guts out

as i rose my own-forged blade vertically i sliced one in half

"disgusting bastards" said Blade

"damn straight my hairy friend" i replied

"what?" asked Sparrow

"he said"disgusting bastards" "

"oh, i agree"

as we walked i dived in the water to grab the augment, as i got out i was soaking and they laughed

"oh haha laugh it up you two" i said

when i got dry-

then i heard a voice telling me there's a great evil here, and only i can put it right

"hey, a library lets go in"

"_sure lets go in the haunted library_" said Blade

"i have a feeling that that wasn't genuine"

"no it was _completely_ above board"

"_sure_"

as we walked in we were suddenly ambushed by more beetles and i cast _enflame_

that wasn't even supposed to exist in this era!

we picked up all the undamaged books and left

then we saw a cavern with three bridges leading to our objective

and more beetles

"OHHH...fuck no!" said Blade, backing away from the edge

"you want me to carry you?"i asked half-seriously

"no...no...i'll be fine" he said and advanced slowly as we shot the beetles on the next platform

then we reached the bridge to the chamber

"here lies the heart of the guild" i said

"The Chamber Of Fate" me, Blade and Theresa said at the same time

"for years the sons and daughters of Albion were trained here until they were driven to extinction" i said forlornly

"but the Heroes aren't all gone you and Joe are here" Theresa said

"step into the light Sparrow" i said

as she did she hung there for a second and images flahed through my mind of the guild burning then she looked at me as if to say you saw it too?

"Heroes" said a voice

as we spun around we saw The Hero Of Oakvale

"there is a great evil stirring in this land and you both must stop it, together"

"who...?" started Sparrow

"he's the Hero Of Oakvale"

"i bear gifts to help you along your journey"

"for you, Unknown Hero" he said, handing me Jack Of Blades' mask, armour and some materials

"you told me to tell you "you won't remember this but you helped this Hero and you need to learn the meaning of everything, even life itself ,the mask will do that and will imbue you with the knowledge of VERY ancient magic, but to truly learn, in the next universe you must conquer and destroy the evil in this mask and claim your true form back oh, and save the materials would you? you'll need it!" you also told me when i truly killed Jack's body the mask was valuable to you and to not destroy it, the armour and those materials are VERY powerful, good luck my friend!"

"and for you, fourth hero" he handed her a sword and a rifle and some armour

"and for you Blade The Magnificent" hes said and gave him some lightweight armour and made his teeth and claws as strong as a normal Balverine's

"about time someone noticed!" he said proudly

"wait i understood you!" said Sparrow

"finally" he said

"he's very smug isn't he?"

"yes" i replied

we bowed and walked away

"can you use magic?" i asked Sparrow

"hold on" she said and threw a fireball at the cullis gate

"*blows her hands* thats hot!"

"like you" i murmured

"what?" she giggled

"oh nothing, oh by the way when i put the mask on, if it changes me i need you to cut me down" i said realising the repercussions if i couldn't control the evil, the last thing the world needs is another J.O.B (Jack Of Blades, if you don't know who this is either pick up a copy of Fable or Fable Anniversary or copy the link to the search bar) especially in it's weakened state

as we got to the surface we saw we were surrounded by beetles

"Sparrow!" i shouted

"what?" she said preparing for combat

"put your back against mine and strike anything in range, _do not s_eperate"

"ok"

as she put her back to mine i could smell her beautiful scent but now's the time for combat not love, as Crypto would say: "make war, not love"

as we sliced any that got too near the rest backed off

"lets go" i said

as we approached the road to Bowerstone we saw a guard standing on a barricade

"you can't go to Bowerstone, Thag and his bandits have been preying on travellers" he said to us

"do you want to mess with Mr.B?"

"oh, you're one of his? well i can't let you through then because the roads dangerous and he'd be more pissed if you died when i could have stopped it"

"lets kill this prick ourselves" i said

"finally!" said Sparrow

"first..." i said looking at Jack's mask

she took her blade out and got ready just in case

and i put it on

(usually I'd say "to be continued" for effect but my laptop won't let me type in the copy n' paste box it only lets me open documents and edit them so i opened this one on a different computer and had to continue from there, so! on with the story)

i struggled for a minuet but managed to control the evil but i could still feel it inside

"I'm fine" i said

"prove it" said Blade

"yeah...prove it" said Sparrow

so i took the mask back off and kissed her deeply

"well?"

Sparrow's POV

"prove it" i said

and he took off the mask and kissed me!

and he looked at me the same way he did the first time he kissed me

and said "well..."

and i kissed him

My POV

then she kissed me

"get a room" said Blade

and i put the mask back on and said

"i wish" looking at Sparrow

(i was thinking if i could maybe post a sex part on an adult fanfiction site as an extension to this? can i? anyway...)

"lets go"

as we approached the camp i said "its obviously an ambush so i'll hide in the trees and drop in my Balverine form with a few others"

"ok sure" said Sparrow as i jumped into the trees, turned and called my other "family" to my side and told them to wait

Regina's POV

"oh no i can't die!" shouted Victor?(i forgot the name)

"shut up!" i said

"ye, lisin' te' yer girl" said the second in command

"ok sorry sir" he said sitting down

"now, how bouts' some fun, eh?" he turned to me

then i heard something approaching

and the bandits jumped up the trees

my rescue?

then a girl and her dog in armour! yes both of them were in armour! burst into the clearing/camp

not the rescue i was expecting, but it would do

"look out it's an ambush" shouted Victor

"he did warn us" said the girl to her...Dog?

fewer bandits dropped down than jumped up could they be waiting?

"where's Ben and Josh?" asked one

just then their limbs fell from the trees

"oh shit" said, i think Jeremey was his name?

and the girl spun and chopped his head off

"kill her!" shouted Leon the second in command as he charged in

as she was facing three the other four who were hanging back were pulled into the trees by arms!

as one backed off, injured and obviouly expecting a fill-in he said

"Jim! i need a fill-in!...Ji-WOAH" he yelled as he was pulled up

"now lads all together!..." yelled Leon

as nothing happened he was sprinkled with the remains of his crew

"what how...no-" he started as the Dog tore out his windpipe

as a white Balverine dropped from the trees she nodded at him, what was happening? the arms she'd seen were hairy...brown...arms

he'd brought his family!

Sparrow's POV

as Joe dropped from the trees i nodded at him and he jumped back up to the trees, and Blade was saying

"he's in here!"

as i approached Thag burst out and Blade said "oh shi-" but was cut off as Thag booted him

"NO ONE DEFIES THAG THE IMPATIANT I'LL GUT YOU MESELF you get three...no.. two seconds...sod it AHHHHHH" he yelled and charged forward

as i just stood there Joe landed on top of him and clawed him up

"fuck off dog!" he said and kicked him off but Joe came back around and punched him, dizzying him and knocking him towards me as he span around to me i chopped his head off

Joe picked it up and roared triumphantly then the Balverines landed and actually welcomed me as part of their family

Joe slit his wrist and put it on a cut i had, it healed and i weirdly understood the Balverine language and had White Balverine blood in me and was recognised as the "Broodmother"

then they went back to their domain with the bodies to feast on and Joe gave me the head of Thag

"you must drink the blood of your mighty opponent as they were honorable also" he growled and i did

i guess the Balverine blood made it not as bad because it tasted soooo good!

i then stuffed the head into a trophies pack Joe made from the skin of Thag's body

he then changed back

as he approached the cage the woman said "please...we mean you no harm"

"if you don't hurt me, i don't hurt you" he smiled, i think

My POV

"fair enough now-"

"yeah, yeah, yeah open the cage" said Sparrow

i fed the Dog Elixir to Blade and he was better

"*groans* ow that bastard booted me right in the ribs and i wasn't the kick so much as the bunch of nettles i landed in"

me and Sparrow laughed as we entered Thag's hut

as Sparrow got a bag of gold, some beef jerky and the key, i read Thags almost illegible handwriting

"Lucian!" i growled

"what!?" said Sparrow

"he was capturing slaves for him for "his project" apparantly"

as we left the hut we saw a man standing at the cage

"hey you two-" he started but Blade growled

"sorry, three" he quickly amended

"if you give me that key you get 1000 gold"

"done" said Sparrow handing him the key

"WHAT!?" said the man and the woman

"thank you now-" he cut off as Sparrow shot him point blank between the eyes and got the key

the man and woman looked astounded

"nice trick" they said

"hey, profit and helping" she said

"we're going to tell everyone about you three saving us" said the man

as we reapproached the gate the guard started "i told you...this...morning" he trailed off as showed him the head

after 5 mins he'd moved the carts "safe journey now!" he said

"but you must of killed him hours ago, his heads drained of blood" Sparrow, me and Blade hurried along the road

as we approached Bowerstone...TO BE CONTINUED!

A/N:could i get a reveiw plz? and maybe an answer to my question in the brackets and the nettles part was based off a story my grandma told me about my mum (who died when i was three :'( ) who fell in nettles and came out laughing! my mom was a badass!


End file.
